


Overcoming Feral

by Cat_stiel



Series: Feral Dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_stiel/pseuds/Cat_stiel
Summary: Dean could feel himself fading and just needed to hold on until he reached Bobby's. Unfortunately he ended up with a detour to the hospital instead. While there he found his family again and hope for the future as he makes his way back from feral.Dean's POV from Understanding Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Feral Dean [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708360
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have't read Understanding Dean go and read that one first. This story is from Dean's perspective and in there is a period of time he is in a coma in the original story. So there are gaps in this story. If you have read either Understanding Dean or Healing Feral those gaps are filled in.

Dean was tired. not the kind of tired a nap or even a good night sleep could fix. No, he was the exhausted to his soul type of tired. 

He knew he was fading. Over the last couple weeks he had felt words become harder to say. He forced himself to use them. He was determined to overcome, or at least postpone, his condition through sheer force of will. He just had to make it a couple days longer. He was sure if he could make it to Sioux Falls he would be fine.

He saw a Roadhouse ahead and decided to pull in. He would grab a beer and a burger before driving a bit further. Then he would spend the night in his car. Normally he would find his way to a motel but in the state he was in he needed the comfort of his car. It was the closest thing he had to a home.

He parked in the back leaving lots of space for his baby. He figured in the worst case scenario he could stay the night there. He got out, gave a stretch, and walked into the Roadhouse.

It was dark and dingy, the way bars always were. But looking closer, Dean could see it was surprisingly clean. There were a few tables, about half of them occupied. A couple of pool tables were off to one side of the room and at least one dart board. Dean took this all in as he headed towards the bar.

He slid onto a stool and gave another look around. There were two women behind the bar and Dean could see the glimpse of someone in the kitchen. One of the women gave him a nod to acknowledge him. 

Dean was happy to sit there a couple minutes. He used the time to mentally prepare to speak. By the time the younger of the two women came by, Dean was ready to turn on the charm. He had used his charm as both armor and weapon throughout his life 

“What can I get you?” the woman asked. 

She was cute, petite and blond. A quick inhale revealed that she was an omega. Her stance and tone, though, made her seem like not someone to be messed with. 

Dean gave her one of his most charming smiles, the one that had gotten him into the pants of many betas and omegas (never alphas, Dean didn't risk that). “Beer and a burger,” he told her. The words sounded casual like a normal request, belying the effort behind them. Dean was just happy he was still able to speak. 

“Fries?” she asked. Dean nodded. “what's on tap?” Dean nodded again. She jotted a couple notes and walked into the kitchen to drop off his order. 

As soon as she was out of sight his smile dropped. He took a moment, trying to gather energy and strength to pretend again. Just another couple days, he reminded himself, then he would be at Bobby's. Then he would be fine. 

The young woman dropped off his beer and went to grab beers for other customers. Dean watched her go. She reminded him of Sammy. She was maybe a year or two younger... he stopped that train of thought there. It used to be that thinking of Sammy was a comfort but now it just made him slip further. 

As she walked past him to the kitchen she asked how he was doing. He took a swig of his beer and gave her a smile and a wink. She rolled her eyes at him. A moment later she delivered his burger. He took a big bite and moaned at the taste. It was the best burger he had eaten in a while. He gave her a thumbs up. 

He was halfway through his burger when some alphas came in. Dean wrinkled his nose at their stench. Everything about their scent told Dean they were arrogant and probably thought they were God's gift to omegas. He could feel his hackles rise. 

The cute waitress was also looking defensive. She'd gotten them their beers but as soon as she turned to serve other customers one of the alphas grabbed her arm. 

Dean was on his feet and heading towards them before he realized it. He could smell the waitress' fear and it filled him with rage. He reached them and found himself growling. “Stop,” he growled out, the words barely identifiable as English, “let go.” 

The alphas laughed. The one not holding the girl's arm turned so he was facing Dean. He was about the same height as Dean but still looked down at him. “Look! Little omega thinks he can tell us what to do,” he jeered, reaching towards Dean. 

Dean saw red. He ducked the alpha’s arm and came up swinging. He had gotten several hits in before he felt arms come around him from behind. The scent told him it was the other alpha so he threw his head back to get him in the face. He heard a howl of pain and the arms let go. Dean just focused on hitting and kicking. The alphas were slow so he was able to avoid most of their punches. 

Finally the two alphas were on the floor. Dean kept his body between them and the omega behind him. He could smell her fear and it was keeping him on edge. 

He heard voices and smelled the other omega coming close. She smelled similar to the one behind him so Dean let her approach. She was trying to talk to him but he didn't understand her. She reached out but he growled. She pulled her hand back. 

Between the scent of scared omega, blood, and alphas, Dean was in a state of agitated aggression. He was vaguely aware that people were leaving the Roadhouse but as long as they stayed away he was fine. The omega behind him was trying to push past him, saying words Dean couldn't comprehend. 

Suddenly there was a new alpha in the room. Dean started to growl, warning the alpha that he would protect the omega behind him. The first thing he noticed about the alpha or how blue his eyes were. They drew him in. The scent hit him next. It smells like honey and whiskey, like home and safety and mate. He watched as the eyes turned alpha red. He could feel himself slick and started towards the alpha. He saw the alpha toss something passed him but didn't care, only focused on his alpha.

Then he felt someone grab his arm from behind. There was a pinprick of pain. He spun around to see it was the omega holding him. Then the world got fuzzy, he felt himself falling, and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. The next one Dean will spend more time awake.

Dean struggled against the fog. He was so tired and his eyes wouldn't open. He could feel a body next to him. He sniffed the air. Pup, he smelled his pup. He started to purr. His Pup was in his arms again. The world felt right.

The body, his pup, shifted on the bed. Dean could hear him saying something. He frowned as he tried to make out the words. He also tried to open his eyes but nothing happened. Frustrated he rubbed his face into the scent of his pup. “Pup, my pup,” he muttered as sleep over took him. 

He woke up a couple more times. The scent of pup and family surrounding him. He whimpered and the familiar voice started to talk. Dean didn't understand the words but the sound was comforting and lulled him back to sleep. 

The next time he woke up the bed was cold. He could still smell the lingering scent of his pup but it was fading. He was still in the fog of sleep and couldn't open his eyes but he moved the best he could to search for his pup. He whined and the scent of his distress started to overpower the remaining scent of pup. This upset him even more. 

Dean had worked himself up to a full distressed whine by the time his pup came back. He felt the bed dip and then he felt arms around him. His pup was back. 

After a minute or two he realized there was another scent in the room. He raised his head to sniff the air. He heard voices around him then the other side of the bed dipped and the familiar scent got closer. It smelled like old books and reminded Dean of childish happiness. He started purring again as a voice spoke to him. 

He could feel the fog of sleep start to lift and tried to talk. Some part of him knew it was important to let them know he knew who they were. “Bobby, my pup pup,” he muttered. It wasn't coming out clearly but it was something. 

He heard something and stopped to listen. “Eyes for me. I need to see you.” is what he caught. He knew he could never deny a plea from that voice. He used all his energy and managed to get his eyes open to a slit. The world was still out of focus but he could make out a familiar face. It was a bit older than he remembered but it was… “S’mmy? M’ pup pup S’mmy?” he muttered.

The arms around him around him tightened and he heard him say, "Yes Dee, I'm here."

Dean couldn't keep his eyes open a moment longer. As soon as his eyes were closed Dean started to doubt himself. Sammy couldn't be there. Sammy was in California going to school. Dean was getting delirious. He was worse than he thought. 

“Dream,” he decided out loud. That was safe. A dream meant he still had time, he hadn't gone too far. 

Sammy's scent turned sour with frustration. He started arguing that it wasn't a dream but the more he argued the more Dean was convinced it was a dream or a nightmare. He tossed and turned. Then right when he was getting truly distressed he sunk back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister got a puppy on the weekend and it's so cute! She'll ask for favors like "can you stop by and play with the puppy for a bit?" and I'm like "of course!"  
> Anyways hope everyone is having a good week.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean felt arms around him again. The scent of his pup was all around him and everything seemed perfect. 

He drifted on and off. When he was awake he was vaguely aware of the scent of other people. Mostly betas but he did catch a hint of another omega. He was fine with that as long as they kept their distance. 

He was drifting, most of the way asleep, when suddenly the scent of one of the unknown betas got too close. He opened his eyes to see a young woman leaning over him and his pup. 

He lunged, growling, as he did. He didn't move far because he was laying down and had Sammy wrapped around him. Even so the girl stumbled back, fear on her face. Dean didn't stop growling but did feel at least some satisfaction at her reaction. 

Sammy was shouting at him. It took Dean a moment to realize he was saying “you're fine.” 

Dean settled back onto the bed but kept his eyes on the beta. She had gotten too close once, he didn't want to let her get that close again.

He was just starting to relax when another man ran in. Dean tried to lunge but Sammy was holding him too firmly. Sammy kept up a litany of soothing words and Dean let himself relax. It helped that the man who had come in was an omega. 

Dean watched as the other omega edged into the room and, not turning his back to Dean, made his way to the other people in the room. Dean hadn't even noticed one of the women, another beta, before. She was staying away though. So Dean went back to ignoring her. The only one that really really got his attention was the other beta. He kept up a steady, threatening growl.

The omega made it to the betas and started leading them back to the door. Dean watched them go and only relaxed when the door shut behind them. Then he stopped growling. 

“Dean?” he heard from behind him. 

He turned his head and stared at the man. He felt a smile build on his face.

“Sammy!” he shouted in delight. It was loud and he saw Sammy flinch. He felt bad and tried to make up for it by giving him a big hug. 

He heard a chuckle behind him. “You are going to make him deaf, shouting in his ear like that. You idjit."

Dean looked around. Sitting in a chair was a familiar, gruff face. "Bobby?" Dean asked, confused. Why was Bobby here? Why was Sammy here? Where the hell even was here? Dean looked around and realized it must be a hospital. Then he realized it felt mighty breezy down under. He lifted up the covers and saw he was wearing some kind of dress or something.

“Uh, Sammy? Why am I wearing a dress?” Dean asked.

Sammy and Bobby both started laughing.

“It’s a hospital gown, you idjit,” Bobby told him.

Dean frowned. He had just woken up, had no idea where he was or why and now had been called an “idjit” twice in less than 5 minutes. Normally he could just brush it off but he was feeling vulnerable and he could feel his lower lip tremble in a pout. This also annoyed Dean; he didn’t like being the stereotypical emotional omega.

“You went feral,” Sammy said quietly, interrupting Dean’s thoughts.

The words cut right through Dean. He looked at Sammy in shock. “Feral?” he repeated.

“You don’t remember?” Sammy asked him.

Dean thought about it. He had some vague memories but nothing concrete. He shook his head.

“You should call the doctor in,” Bobby said to Sammy. “Maybe he can help explain things.”

Sammy pressed the call button and within minutes a man came into the room. Dean sniffed the air and realized the man was the omega. He was short, or at least under 6 feet if Dean had to judge, with longer hair and warm honey coloured eyes. The honey in his eyes made sense, Dean decided, the omega smelled sweet like candy. 

As the omega approached, Dean tensed up a bit but relaxed as Bobby introduced the man, Gabriel, as his doctor.

“What’s up, Doc?” he asked a slight smile on his face. Sammy rolled his eyes but the doctor laughed. It was a warm laugh. Dean could tell that he was going to get along with this doctor just fine.

“Good to see you still have a sense of humour.” The doctor told him.

Dean smiled at him briefly then looked at them all seriously. “So really, what’s up?”

"Well, Mr Winchester," The doctor started. Dean and Sammy both flinched slightly at the name.

"Just call me Dean," Dean told him.

"Ok Dean, what is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked him. Dean was going to have to ask if he could call him something else. 

Dean thought about it for a minute or two. Then hesitantly he started talking. "I remember going to a roadhouse for a burger and beer. And pie" he added smiling at Sammy. "Love me some pie."

Bobby chuckled at that.

"I talked with a really cute waitress," Dean continued. "then some guys came in and started to harass the waitress. I think I said something but it gets hazy from there."

"That's fine. Tell me any impressions or feelings you can remember." The doctor (Gabriel? Gabe, Dean decided) coaxed.

Dean closed his eyes in concentration. "Scared omega. Rage. Hurt alpha. Blood. Blue eyes."

Suddenly Dean stopped. He remembered the scent that had accompanied those blue eyes and how he reacted. Quietly he murmured “mate,” half hoping no one caught it. Apparently no one did because Gabe made him repeat himself.

There was a significant pause after he said it again. Dean didn’t look around. He wasn’t sure what he would see on Sammy and Bobby’s faces. Gabe, for some reason, smelled happy. Dean really wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“What else?” Gabe asked.

"Scared. Hospital. Pup. Bobby. Safe." He trailed off.

"And what about a few minutes ago? Do you remember how you felt then?" Gabe asked.

"Safe with pup, I mean, Sammy and Bobby then scared. Someone was too close. I had to protect." Dean opened his eyes again.

"How are you feeling now?" Gabe asked Dean. He was taking notes or something.

"Confused." Dean told him, "And really hungry."

Everyone laughed at that. "I will see about getting you some food." Gabe told him. "Before that I need to introduce you to a couple people."

Dean nodded and Gabe walked out of the room. A moment later he was back with one of the beta women. It was the one that had stayed to her side of the room, not the one who had gotten too close.

Gabe introduced her as Nurse Meg Masters. Dean had a rule: always get the nurses on your side. So he turned on the charm and flirted. Meg, as she told him to call her, didn’t seem all that impressed, but Dean could tell she was at least somewhat soft on him. She was also cute and snarky and Dean knew that if he hadn’t scented his mate he would be working on getting her to spend the night with him. 

She puttered a bit doing nurse stuff before leaving. Then the other beta came in.

She was cute, tall and blond. She was also very nervous looking. Sammy moved to get up but she shook her head and motioned for him to stay.

That’s interesting, Dean thought. Out loud he asked "And who are you? Another nurse?" A mischievous grin came to his face. "Are you in charge of my sponge bath?"

Sammy gave Dean a shove, while Bobby groaned, shaking his head, and Gabriel laughed. The beta just stared at him for a moment before answering "only if I get to use a wire brush."

Dean gave an over exaggerated shudder. "A tough one. I like it."

Sammy interrupted then, "Dean, this is my girlfriend Jess. Jess, this is Dean."

Dean gave her another look over and smiled. "You working to be a lawyer too?" 

"No, I'm training to be a nurse." Jess told him.

Dean's grin got bigger and, knowing it would bug Sammy, Dean asked "a naughty nurse?"

Bobby interrupted then "leave her alone, you idjit."

“Bobby,” Dean protested with a whine. Didn’t he get to have any fun? He kept arguing good naturedly with Bobby while keeping Jess in his line of sight. Thankfully she kept to the edges of the room and never got too close, even when she sat down.

They all talked for about an hour. Dean made sure to ask Jess lots of questions about nursing school. He kept innuendos to a minimum, mostly for Sammy’s sake. The kid seemed to really like this girl and Dean wasn’t about to mess it up for him.

After about an hour Dean started having trouble keeping his eyes open. Sammy slipped from the bed, saying he would be back before Dean woke up. Dean wanted to protest but it was interrupted by a large yawn. Sammy chuckled then led the visitors out as Dean slipped back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a moment of whining... last night I stepped on a nail. It was a short one, only thumbtack length, but man it hurt. I cleaned it all out and bandaged it up (I'm up to date on my shots). Most of my work, though, has me on my feet and I'm not really looking forward to it. Plus it hurt!
> 
> Anyways whining over. I hope you are all having a great weekend!!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up to the smell of mate. It was faint and the scent of pup almost overrode it, but it was there. He sniffed intensely at the air trying to locate the scent.

“Uh Dean, what are you looking for?” Sammy whispered. Dean noticed for the first time since he woke up that he was cuddled in Sammy’s arms again

“Smell something good.” Dean whispered back, still not opening his eyes.

“What smells good?” he asked. There was confusion in his voice. 

“Smells good.” Dean insisted. Sammy’s beta nose probably couldn’t pick up the scent.

“He means this, you idjit.” Bobby’s voice came from off to the side

Dean opened his eyes, turned to Bobby and focused on something in his hand. Without a word he put out his hand for it. Bobby gently placed it in Dean’s hand. Dean raised it to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled like mate. Dean started to rub his face on the handkerchief.

Bobby gave a soft chuckle which drew the attention of both Dean and Sammy. Dean tried to look nonchalant as he lowered the handkerchief from his face but didn’t let go of it.

“Hey Bobby, what’s up?” Dean said, still trying for nonchalance.

“Don't try to act casual with me. I’ve known you since you were knee high.” Bobby said gruffly. “Now do you want to know anything about that alpha or not.”

Dean pouted but he really did want to know, so he nodded.

“His name is Castiel Novak. He is a cop here in Lawrence. You two have actually met before.” Bobby told Dean.

Dean looked at him. “I don’t remember that.”

“No. I guess not. It was after you went feral. He was the cop sent in to deal with everything.” Bobby said this contemplatively.

Dean’s heart sank. That’s all he needed, to meet his mate just as he turned into a feral mess. He probably didn’t even want to meet Dean. Who would want a broken omega, one that was a hair away from going feral and attacking everyone?

Gabe walked back into the room and immediately saw what Dean was holding. “Nice. Is that Cassie’s token?” Gabe asked excitedly while pointing. 

Dean scowled at him and held it closer. 

Gabe laughed. “Don’t worry big guy. There is no competition from me. Cassie is my little bro.”

So not only had his mate seen him in a feral state but so had his brother? This was not looking good for Dean.

Gabe must have missiterpeted Dean’s look and scent because he quickly added, "Look Sam gave Castiel permission to come by tomorrow so hold off judgment till then.”

"He's coming by tomorrow?" Dean asked. His alpha wanted to meet him? Why?

"Don't worry we will make sure you get a chance to shower and primp before you see him, princess," Sammy joked.

"Who are you calling princess," Dean argued back, even as he relaxed. "At least people don't see my hair and think I'm a girl." 

"No you're the scruffy, homeless looking guy." Sammy shot back.

"Who are you calling scruffy looking?" Dean grinned.

It took Sammy a moment then he laughed. "Did you just quote star wars?"

"Of course. I am totally a Hans and you are a Chewbacca." Dean said matter of fact.

"You are a Leia at best." Sammy scoffed.

Dean thought about it then said "Smart, leader of the rebels, looks good with a gun… there are worse people I could be."

"Don't forget, she's a princess, Princess," Bobby added.

Dean made a brief face then looked away imperiously.

Everyone laughed.

"So Doc, when can I get outta this bed?" Dean asked eagerly. He wasn’t used to staying in one place for any length of time. Plus hospitals made him nervous.

Gabe smiled knowingly and said "we can get you up and walking about now, if you want but I have to ask that you stay in this room. Given that you just came out of a feral state this morning I don't want you to be overstimulated and potentially revert back to feral."

Dean agreed and they got him up and out of bed. At first Sammy had to help support him but after a couple of times around the room Dean was fine on his own. Gabe showed him the small bathroom with shower that was attached to the room and Dean disappeared inside.

Dean took care of his business then spent some time inspecting his injuries via the mirror. He had a bruise on his face as well as his knuckles. Otherwise he seemed fine. He was pale and, after a quick sniff test, didn’t smell great but he figured that was because of his hospital stay. He sighed but put on his game face on and stepped back out.

Seeing everyone waiting for him he looked down at his hospital gown and asked "So what does it take to get real clothes around here." Then he remembered something very important. He turned to Sammy and asked frantically, "Baby! Where's Baby?"

Gabe looked alarmed but Sammy explained "Baby is his car." Before Dean could tell him that baby was not just a car, Sammy kept going, "Baby is at the roadhouse. I meant to ask Castiel if he had the keys."

"Ellen is watching out for her," Bobby added.

"Who's Ellen?" Asked Dean.

"She's a friend of Bobby's," Sammy told him. "She owns the roadhouse. Her daughter was the 'cute waitress.’ "

"Bobby has friends?" Dean asked with a grin. Bobby had a girlfriend? That was awesome.

Bobby went to smack Dean on the head but Dean ducked out of the way.

Sammy rolled his eyes and said " Anyways, I will talk to Castiel about getting the keys. I can stop by in the morning with some real clothes for you."

Dean agreed and Sammy texted Castiel about the keys. Dean really wanted to get Sam to text Castiel and ask if he liked Dean but that was a little too needy omega. He would just have to wait. Man he hated waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my foot is all better now. It healed up so much faster than I thought it would so that was weird.
> 
> Also my sister came by with her puppy today. It is the cutest fluff ball. I was trying to get my cat to say hi but she just hissed at him. That made my sister's older dog growl at her, which got him a scolding by my sister's partner. I felt kinda bad. I don't think they are destined to be life long friends. I'm thinking of getting a kitten, though. So maybe the kitten and puppy will be friends.... I can hope.
> 
> Hope you are all having a great week!!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been fine as long as Sammy and Bobby were around. They joked about and got caught up but when they left several hours later Dean felt himself falling into a funk. He was nervous about meeting his alpha, Castiel. What if he didn’t like Dean? What if Dean didn’t smell like mate to him? 

The problem was that there was nothing to do to distract himself. The room didn’t even have a tv. Or books. Luckily the night nurse, not Meg, grabbed him some magazines to read. He distracted him by reading the latest celebrity gossip and taking quizzes to determine what love language he was (touch and acts of service). Finally it was late enough that Dean fell back into a fitful sleep.

The next morning wasn’t much better. He woke up to the remembrance that his alpha was going to stop by sometime that day. Dean didn’t know when and had no clean clothes to wear. He was trying to stay calm but it seemed to be a losing battle.

He got a brief reprieve when Bobby showed up. He stepped into the room and, seeing Dean up and pacing, asked, “You working yourself up for a reason or over nothing?”

Dean scowled at him, but this was Bobby. The man had often been more of a father then his own dad. Bobby was the one who had explained what being an omega meant and helped him prepare for his first heat, who had answered every question Dean had even the embarrassing ones. Dean didn’t have to be strong or tough for Bobby like he did for Sam and his dad.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Dean whispered.

Bobby chuckled. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. I think he likes you already.”

Dean looked at him then let his insecurities out. “Why? I’m just a broken omega. I’ve already gone feral, I’ve slept around, I’m dumb and don’t even have a high school diploma to my name. I’m not mate material.”

Bobby went over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You idjit, I’m only going to say this once; You are not broken. There is nothing wrong with you.” Dean opened his mouth to protest but Bobby cut him off. “You have the biggest heart of anyone, omega or not, that I have ever met. You stepped up, at the age of four, to parent your brother when your own drunk of a dad couldn’t be bothered. Castiel will be lucky if he is your mate. He probably thinks you’re a miracle, coming out of feral and all that. So stop thinking you don’t deserve to be happy. You deserve that and more.”

Dean stared at Bobby in shock. He was normally a man of few words and fewer compliments. Bobby saw his staring and started muttering something about hurting John for what he did to his boys. Dean just smiled and gave Bobby a hug.

“Get off me you idjit.” Bobby protested without any heat. “You’re going to crush me.”

The distraction Bobby had provided only lasted another 10 minutes or so before Dean’s nerves started to catch up to him again. He started pacing again. He was panting like he had run a mile.

After a couple minutes he saw Bobby grab his phone and head out to the hallway. He was gone about 5 minutes but when he came back he said, “So I talked to Sam and Gabe. Sam will be here soon with your clean clothes and Castiel won’t get here until 11.” Dean looked around for a clock and Bobby answered the unspoken question, “It’s just after 9.”

Dean nodded and went back to his pacing. Bobby made his way to a chair and pulled out a book. 

Not a lot of time had passed when the door opened again and this time Sammy stepped through. Dean grinned and said “Hey Sammy.”

Sammy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hey Dean." He held out the duffel bag. "I brought you some clean clothes."

Dean excitedly grabbed the bag from him and pulled it open. He was relieved to see that the clothes had been washed. "Thanks Sammy," he said while giving him a big hug.

Sammy pushed him away playfully. "Alright, alright. Go clean up. You stink."

Dean laughed and strode into the small attached bathroom. He carefully placed the duffel bag on the counter and dug through it to find his toiletry bag. It held his unscented soaps and shampoo. Finding them he turned on the shower ready to wash the hospital stink off himself.

The shower felt amazing! Dean soaped down twice and reveled in the feeling of being clean. The shower had awesome water pressure, making it feel like he was getting a massage. The water stayed hot while Dean stood there, letting it wash away his tension and worried.

When he finally stepped out Dean was feeling like his old self again. He was still a bit nervous but he was working on it.

A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts. He opened the door and stuck his head out, annoyed. Wordlessly Sammy handed him a breakfast sandwich. Dean took it with a quick smile and thanks before ducking back into the bathroom. He heard someone giggle on the other side of the door. He ignored it.

Dean was in the bathroom for almost an hour. Beyond the shower he also took the time to shave, get dressed, style his hair and otherwise primp. He wanted to look his best for his alpha and if that meant pulling out the moisturizer he would deny having so his skin would look soft and healthy so be it. He was happy to see that his bruises were hardly noticeable. Yep, he looked good. It was almost time so he gave one last check in the mirror before stepping out.

The room is full when he steps into it. Bobby, Sammy, Jess and Gabe had all found chairs. His room wasn’t that big so it seemed pretty crowded. He made his way over to his bed and sat down. He suddenly noticed that the book Bobby was reading was Slaughterhouse-Five by Vonnegut and Dean started talking to Bobby excitedly about his favorite parts of the story (they had both read it before). That distracted him enough he didn’t notice that Gabe and Sammy had left. Their conversation shifted to other favorite books and Jess even mentioned some of her favorites.

Dean was laughing at Bobby’s story of his friend Rufus getting him one of those Harlequin Romance novel subscriptions as a prank and how he had gotten new romance novels every month for a year, when he noticed that Gabe was back. Dean’s laugh faded as he saw that beside Gabe was handsomest man Dean had ever seen. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to look right into Dean’s soul and his scent was… mate.

He heard Sam say, "Dean, this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is my brother Dean Winchester." 

Castiel took another step forward then said "Hello Dean," in the deepest perfect voice. Dean could listen to that voice all day. 

Dean smiled but responded "Hello Castiel," with equal solemnity. They both fell silent and just stared at each other. Even without touching or mating their scents seemed to be bonding. Dean could feel himself start to slick and by the way Castiel’s eyes darkened he could smell it too. It was the most intense sexual encounter Dean had ever had and the alpha was still standing across the room from him.

A throat clearing interrupted Dean’s thoughts. He turned to glare at his cockblock of a brother. Sam was blushing but trying to look unperturbed by the whole thing. He nodded to something Castiel was holding and asked "What have you got there?" 

Castiel looked down at the box like he had forgotten he was holding it. He held it out towards Dean and said, "I brought you a pie." He looked down again. "It's apple."

Dean looked from the pie box to Castiel and back again. “You brought me pie?” he asked. Could his alpha get any more perfect. “I love pie.”

Castiel smiled slightly and handed Dean the pie. Dean opened the box slowly and reverently. It was just a normal apple pie but it was a pie his mate had brought him. He had never had an alpha bring him a gift before, or anyone he had been interested in. Dean didn’t get gifts. Sammy had, Dean made sure of that but not Dean.

Sammy handed him a fork from somewhere and Dean gave him a quick thanks before turning his attention back to the pie.He slowly took a forkful from the middle of the pie. After taking a bite, he let out a nearly pornographic moan. It was awesome. 

He heard a low sound that seemed like across between a purr and a growl and looked up to see Castiel had taken a step closer. Dean immediately responded by purring. Castiel took another step forward then stopped again. The restraint the alpha was showing was formidable. Most alphas would have jumped Dean by now and between the slicking and the scent of mate, Dean wasn’t sure he would mind. But Castiel seemed like the type of alpha who would wait for Dean’s consent, no matter how hard (ha) it was.

"So I guess this meeting is going well." That cockblocking statement was courtesy of Bobby. 

Dean blushed, looked down and silently took another bite of his pie. Castiel did not take his eyes off of Dean as he smiled and took a step back.

"Ah man," whined Gabe. "Why'd you stop them? It was just getting good."

"Those are our brothers you're talking about," Sammy reminded him. "I'd rather not see what was coming next."

Suddenly Dean was glad his family were such good cockblockers. He had forgotten about them several times during this encounter but he knew he didn’t want his mating to have an audience. 

Dean was halfway through his pie when Castiel spoke up, "Dean, if you would be willing, I would like to court you."

Dean stared at his alpha. His alpha wanted to court him. His alpha liked him! He heard himself saying yes, like there had been any chance he'd say no. This was everything he had secretly wanted but never said out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!! It had been raining all week but today is sunny and lovely!! So now I am hiding in the shade.
> 
> Hope you are well and stay safe out there!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today! Hope you are all well!

"So that went well," Bobby said, a hint of question in his voice.

Castiel and Gabe had left a few minutes before and Jess had gone to find Meg to say goodbye before she flew home. So it was just Sam, Bobby and Dean in the room.

Dean thought about the question but it seemed that Bobby was asking out of fatherly concern so he relaxed and answered, "yeah, he seems like a good guy. Plus he bought me pie."

Bobby chuckled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

They chatted a bit longer before Jess stuck her head back in to say goodbye. Dean was sad that she was leaving but when she explained that it was for school he gave a hug and wished her a good flight. Sam followed her out to walk her to her car and say a more private goodbye.

Once the door closed Dean turned to Bobby. "I like her. She seems like the type to not take shit from anyone. She'll keep him humble."

Bobby agreed. They sat there quietly for a bit before Bobby said, " I'm heading home tomorrow." Dean stared at him in shock but he continued, "the yard doesn't run itself and I got some other things to take care of."

"Like what?" Dean demanded sulking.

"Trying to track you dad down, for one," Bobby snapped at him. Dean knew the anger wasn't actually directed at him. He sighed and in a softer tone said, " I also have to go through my alpha/omega research for Gabe. He thinks maybe something in it could help him treat ferals. Maybe he'll be able to help more people come out of it like you did."

Dean knew that Bobby was right, those were all good reasons. That didn't stop him from feeling like he was about to be abandoned. He didn't want to try to explain this to Bobby so he let Bobby go back to his book while Dean sat there contemplating, definitely not pouting.

When Sam got back to the room no one said anything. Finally Sammy asked, "what's going on here?"

Bobby didn't even look up from his book as he replied. "Princess over there is sulking cause I told him I am heading home tomorrow."

Dean protested but Sammy and Bobby ignored him. "You're headed home?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, the junkyard doesn't run itself." Bobby repeated. "Plus I am going to put a bit more of my own energy into finding out where that Dad of yours has gone."

Sammy stared at him. Bobby continued darkly, "You both know I don't talk to John anymore but it seems like he's fallen off the face of the earth." He gave Dean an almost smile then "don't worry I have contacts in both high and low places. I'll find him."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said sincerely.

"I'll drop by before heading outta town," he told Dean as he got up. 

Sam followed him out with a quick goodbye to Dean. Then Dean was alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was already half in love with his alpha Castiel for the pie he had brought in the day before. But when he walked in the next morning carrying a tv and dvd player because he was worried Dean would get bored, he fell the rest of the way. His alpha was just so cute. His scent was nervous and when he tried to set everything up he kept having trouble. Dean had to go over and show him how to do it. The relieved smile he got as thanks made Dean’s heart beat faster.

Cas had also brought him breakfast. It was a croissant filled with ham and cheese. Dean had never had anything like it before but as he moaned appreciatively around his first bite he thought he could get used to this. 

He watched as Cas’s eyes darkened. The room started to fill with the scent of aroused alpha but Cas made no move towards him, instead waiting for Dean to make the first move. It was very sexy and empowering for Dean to watch Cas hold himself back. His alpha wasn’t like any alpha Dean had ever met.

Dean patted the bed beside him and Cas joined him as they ate their breakfast. Gabe came in and showed Dean the last part of his present: the first season of Knight Rider. Dean was so excited. He immediately put the first disk in and hurried back to the bed to cuddle up with Cas.

Watching the episode with Cas and Gabe was fun. Cas seemed confused by the whole premise and why the car kept talking and Gabe had a running commentary of how hot he found the lead alpha. They only got to watch one episode together before Cas had to go into work.

Dean was sad to see him go but Cas promised to come back that evening and left Dean with a kiss to his cheek. Sappy alpha.

Gabe left too to go do doctory things. Dean decided to watch another episode and was just pressing play when Bobby walked in. Dean immediately paused the episode and turned to him. “Look what Cas brought me,” he said, gesturing to the tv.

Bobby made all the appropriate admiring remarks then asked "so Castiel came by already?"

Dean smiled. The question was casual but, just like the day before, Dean knew he was checking in on him. He just wanted to make sure Dean was alright and not being taken advantage of. Basically Bobby was being a good dad. 

"Yeah, he stopped by with breakfast and this tv. He couldn't stay long but we did get to watch an episode of this show Knight Rider together." Dean paused then whispered "I really like him Bobby. He's not like any alpha I have ever met before. I think he might be perfect."

Bobby just smiled at him then looked at the tv again, changing the subject, "so what are we watching?"

Dean grinned and pressed play to start another episode.

They were half way through the third one when Sam showed up. Dean didn't notice him until he heard him say hey.

"Oh hi Sammy," Dean said looking away from the tv. "Do you see the tv Cas brought me? He knows I can't leave yet so he brought something for me to watch."

"Cas?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, you know, Castiel. He came by this morning with breakfast and this tv and DVD player. I helped him set it up." Dean said smugly.

"So what are you watching?" Sammy asked, gesturing to the tv.

"It's Knight Rider!" Dean told him excitedly. "Gabe found it for me. It's awesome! There's a talking car."

They watched until the end of the episode then Dean turned it off.

"Well boys, I have gotta get going," Bobby said as he stood up. 

Dean also stood up and gave Bobby a long hug."Thanks, Bobby. For everything." He said quietly.

Bobby stepped back and cleared his throat. "Alright, I'll keep in touch." Looking at Dean he added. "If you and that alpha of yours decided to officially mate, give me a call. I will be here for the ceremony."

Dean blushed slightly and nodded. He watched as Sammy followed Bobby out, probably to say his own goodbyes. For a moment he tried to imagine the scene if their dad had been there but realized he couldn’t. His dad probably would have rolled through, told Dean to stop being so lazy, and headed out before dinner. Dean loved his dad but he was suddenly glad no one had been able to get in touch with him. He would not have let Dean have this chance for happiness.

Dean sighed and tried to put it out of his head. Nothing good would come from dwelling on his dad. Instead he put on another episode of Knight Rider and let the adventures of Micheal Knight and his car KITT distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a kitten yesterday! She's super small and cute but my older cat is not a fan. She hisses and growls every time she sees the kitten. I have them in separate rooms so I am working on slowly introducing them. I hope the older one gets over it soon. But I guess it will take as long as it takes.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple days set up a routine. In the morning Gabe would come and check on Dean, sometimes with Cas before he had to go to work, then Dean would have breakfast. Some time after that Sam would show up. They spent hours catching up and/or watching movies and tv shows. Gabe would check in again sometime while Sam was there. Sam would leave around dinner time and that’s when Cas would show up. He always brought Dean dinner and they would talk for hours getting to know each other. Finally, with reluctance, Cas would leave and Dean would fall asleep ready for the next day to arrive.

He loved his little dates with Cas. Sometimes they just watched movies together, quietly enjoying each other’s company. But other times they talked for hours. Dean shared stories of growing up on the road and watching over Sam and Cas shared his own history. They also talked about the future, how many kids they wanted (lots), pets or no pets (no for now, open to discussion in the future), and where they were going to live. Cas told Dean that he and Gabe owned a house but it was only a three bedroom place and it wouldn’t be big enough once Dean started having pups. Dean just reminded him that they were in no hurry and they could discuss future houses later. What Dean didn’t add was that he also wanted to talk to Gabe about it. He knew Cas and Gabe were close, like him and Sammy levels of closeness, and that any future house would have to have room for him too. That didn’t bother Dean at all, he just knew that discussions like that should have input from everyone.

They also talked about the immediate future, what Dean's life was going to look like as soon as he got out of the hospital. This was actually a discussion between all of them, Dean, Cas, Sammy (or Sam as he kept insisting) and Gabe. Bobby also had some input via phone. Sam and Bobby had found a place for him to stay once he was out and Sam would stay with him for at least a couple weeks before heading back to school. They had also found him a job. Cas insisted that he didn't need one but Dean liked the idea of being financially independent from his alpha. Gabe had sympathized and also explained that it would also be good for Dean in terms of reintroducing him to society. Both the job and place to live were at the roadhouse Dean had gone feral in. Apparently the owner, the omega mother, was happy to help the man who had defended her daughter. 

Gabe meanwhile had lined up a therapist for Dean to talk to. Dean had blanched at the suggestion and almost refused to go but Cas had talked to him. He explained that seeing a therapist was not a sign of weakness and after all Dean had been through, including going feral, he could possibly learn some new coping mechanisms. It might help him from going feral again. Reluctantly Dean had agreed.

For all his apprehension Dean was looking forward to getting out. He had been stuck in the same room for weeks. He might have been out of it for the first few days but that didn’t change the facts. Plus he wasn’t even allowed outside the room. He was sick of staring at the same four walls. Sam, Gabe, Cas, even the nurse Meg were good company and distractions but it wasn’t enough; he was going stir crazy.

He was sitting with Sam talking about his hospital release the next day when they saw Gabe run by.

“What’s that about?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. They watched as Gabe and Meg rushed around for a couple minutes before Gabe came rushing in. He smelled stressed and a bit afraid and Dean immediately got out of the bed, ready to protect him.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“This room is going to have to be locked down. A feral alpha is being brought in.” Gabe informed them.

Dean scowled but nodded. Sam looked concerned still. “Will it be safe? For Dean, I mean?” he asked.

Gabe nodded. “Until the alpha is out of here or comes out of his feral state, Dean can’t leave this room, I can’t do my rounds and Castiel can’t come visit. You will still be able to come and go but will have to be sprayed with blockers everytime you go in or out. There will also be a guard at the door just in case.”

There was a commotion in the hall. Meg stuck her head in and said “Time to leave, Doctor.”  
Gabe rushed out, leaving the two brothers to stare at each other. 

“What the hell just happened?” Dean asked Sam.

“I don’t know?” Sam answered. He seemed baffled by everything that had happened.

Dean started pacing. “Are you telling me that one day before I was set to get out of here, I get put in lock down? What the hell!?” 

Then something else Gabe had said registered and Dean stopped short. His scent grew distressed. He was glad Sam couldn’t smell it because apparently his facial expression was enough to make Sam look at him with concern and ask “What?”

Dean looked at him “Gabe said that Cas won’t be able to visit.” He tried to keep his voice steady, not giving away what he was really feeling.

Sam seemed to pick up on it though because he immediately promised “I’ll get you a cell phone so you can talk every day. And I’ll talk to Gabe. He might be able to give us an idea how long it will be.”

Dean nodded then they watched as a stretcher was wheeled past their door. The alpha on it was strapped down and appeared to be unconscious. They saw Meg follow the stretcher out of sight and behind her was Cas. 

He looked rough, like he had been in a fight and Dean desperately wanted to check him over for injuries. Without mean to Dean let out a low whine. Instantly Sam enveloped him in a hug. They stayed that way for several minutes before Sam managed to coax him back to the bed. Sam tried to distract him by talking about his school work and the interesting facts he had learned about alphas and omegas. Dean half listened.

It was about half hour later when Cas came back into view. He stopped outside the door and stared in. Dean got up and walked over to the door just to be the slight bit closer to his alpha. Dean couldn’t scent him from inside the room but he could tell that Cas was as miserable about the situation as he was. Someone must have called to him because after giving a small wave to Dean, Cas walked back toward where they had taken the alpha.

Sam cleared his throat. “I should get going. I’ll pick you up a new phone for when I come in tomorrow, ok?”

Dean nodded and Sam gave him another hug. He watched as Sam stepped out, was sprayed down with scent blockers, then went on his way. Looking outside those doors freedom had never seemed so close yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was delayed. I have been slightly sleep deprived the last few days and totally forgot to upload. Oh well, better late than never.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean’s new doctor was a dick! Doctor Zachariah Adler had walked in a few hours after Sam had left and within a couple minutes implied that Dean was a weak omega for going feral, Gabe was a weak omega who couldn’t do his job and that omegas in general were lower beings. But don’t worry, Dr Alder, God’s gift to humanity, was there to fix everything… if Dean was able to overcome his omega weaknesses. Dean wanted to stab him in his face.

After he finally left Dean turned to Meg and said “If I go into a rage and kill him I just want it know I’m not going feral again. He’s just a dick.”

Meg laughed and promised to keep him away from Dean as much as possible.

The next few days weren’t much better. Sam kept his promise and brought Dean a phone so he could talk to Cas but it wasn’t the same. Even the handkerchief Cas had given him earlier was starting to lose his scent, instead starting to smell like the sad omega who possessed it. The phone calls were the highlight of Dean’s day. He got one in the morning before Cas went to work and one in the evening after dinner. That one sometimes went on until Dean fell asleep. Luckily his alpha thought it was cute when that happened.

Sam’s visits were possibly the only thing really keeping Dean sane. They would sit for hours talking or cuddled together on the bed watching movies. Dean could tell that Sam knew he was upset, the pouting gave him away, but he was strangely quiet about it. Dean was glad. For all that they were getting close again, Dean wasn’t quite ready to whine about his feelings to his baby brother. He had spent too many of his years so far hiding his problems from him.

Meg was also around alot. She was good company. She was smart and snarky as hell. She would tell Dean all the gossip, who was dating who, which doctors and nurses were most despised (Dr Adler topped the list), everything like that. It was like his own Dr Sexy MD show. He knew she was still talking to Gabe and giving him updates on Dean’s condition, but that was her job and it didn’t really bother him. In fact he was a little touched how much she cared. 

At one point she also confessed her previous crush on Cas and told Dean to be good to him. She called Cas her unicorn and Dean understood; Cas was something special. Meg might understand that it was never going to happen but that didn’t make it any less of a heartbreak. Dean was just glad she was a big enough person to support them both despite her feelings.

Dean had never had the kind of support he was getting now in his whole life. Before it had been him and Sammy against the world. Their dad had been around, kinda, and Bobby had taken them in a couple times but the support had been in the way of food and shelter. Bobby had always provided more emotional support than John but neither man were particularly emotional. Sam was too young and later too firmly in the pup role in Dean’s mind for him to lean on for emotional support either.

Now though Dean had a bunch of people in his corner. Gabe, Meg, Cas, Sammy, Bobby, hell even Jess and the two women from the roadhouse. They all care about Dean and wanted him to get better. It was almost too much. Dean had spent so many years trying to repress his emotions so as not to be labeled an emotional omega that he barely knew what to do with the ones he was feeling. When he confessed that to Cas one night, he was reminded that that was why he would be seeing a therapist; to help put those emotions in perspective. Secretly Dean was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Cas and Dean reunite next chapter!
> 
> I hope you are all having a great weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

“They are moving him out,” Meg told Dean one morning.

Dean stared at her. She had brought in his breakfast and made the announcement. It took a moment for it to sink in. “You mean the alpha?” Dean asked.

Meg nodded. “Yeah, we can’t help him here so they are moving him to a different hospital with an feral alpha ward, unlike our own that is shared by alphas and omegas.”

Dean felt sorry for the alpha but was so relieved that it was almost over. “When does he leave?”

“In a couple hours. Dr Novak will be able to check on you later today and determine if you can have other visitors.” Meg was being very formal as Dr Adler had entered the room but Dean could read between the lines; get through the next few hours and he could see Cas.

The wait was worse than all the days before. Now he knew he could see his alpha, he just didn’t know when. He watched as the alpha was rolled out, once again strapped down and possibly sedated. Dean was excited to see him leave, it meant that soon he would be able to see Cas.

About an hour later Gabe showed up. Dean watched through his door as Meg gave him a hug. Dr Adler was scowling in the background. Gabe chatted with them both for a couple minutes before coming into Dean’s room. He was able to bypass the scent blockers and Dean was happy to detect a hint of Castiel’s scent on Gabe. A part of him was jealous but mostly he was relieved to get even that small piece of his mate.

After their brief hellos Dean asked “Does this mean I am back on schedule to get out?” 

“I have all the paperwork ready. You should be out tomorrow.” Gabe looked at him closely. “How are you doing?” he asked quietly.

Dean gave a one shoulder shrug. “I’ve been better, but I’ve been worse.”

Gabe nodded. “Castiel had to go and escort the feral alpha to the new hospital but he will be here as soon as he can.”

“And how long will that be?” Dean was trying for casual but missed by a mile. 

“Another hour or two.” Gabe informed him.

Dean nodded. 

Gabe went and checked in on all his other patients while they waited for Castiel to get there. While he was gone Sam showed up. Dean told him that Cas would be by in an hour or two. Sam was happy for him and did his best to keep Dean distracted to help the time pass.

Suddenly Cas was there. His scent hit Dean first then he was in his alpha’s arms. Dean stuck his nose into Cas’s scent gland and felt Cas do the same. 

It was like being home again. The sadness and sickness Dean had been feeling for days was gone. He heard Cas whispering in his ear about how much he had missed him, how he would never leave him like that again.

He felt Cas move and went with him. When he felt the bed bump his leg he let himself be laid down. Cas never stopped touching him, soft nonsexual touches. Dean started purring. They cuddled Cas’s warmth wrapped around him. All of Dean’s worries and anxieties melted away and Dean drifted off to sleep, still purring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today.

Dean was leaving! Freedom would be his! Gabe had already been by to finalize Dean’s release paperwork and Sam had moved out the tv and dvd player. Dean’s duffle bag was all packed up except for the clothes he was planning to wear that day. He hopped into the shower and washed quickly. Cas would be coming to help him get settled at the roadhouse and as nervous as Dean was feeling, he really wanted his alpha close. He dried, dressed and was ready to go within 15 minutes.

For all that he was excited to leave, he took one step outside the room and wanted to run back into it. He might have only been there for a few weeks but during that time he had been reunited with Sammy, met Cas, overcame his feral state, and made friends like Gabe and Meg. The room had become a place of healing and safety. He knew he couldn’t stay and that there were great adventures ahead for him, but part of him was reluctant to leave. 

Luckily Cas was standing outside the doors waiting for him. He immediately scented Dean’s nervousness and went over to comfort him. Dean tried to act nonchalant as Castiel reassured him through touches and scenting. He could tell that Gabe at the very least wasn’t fooled. He wasn’t going to tell Cas to stop though. He did love the attention.

“Well this is it,” he said to Meg, not sure how to thank her for everything.

She smiled. “Yeah. Don’t be a stranger and don’t screw up all our hard work.”

Dean laughed and gave her a hug. “Don’t hurt him or I will show you how scary a nurse can be,” she whispered in his ear. Dean shuddered but nodded.

Meg stayed behind but Gabe, Sam, and Cas all walked with Dean out of the feral ward. As they walked Dean noticed that Gabe’s scent was filled with something like wonder. It made Dean realize that, for all he was amazed by his own recovery and coming out of feral, it must be even more significant for Gabe. It showed that there was hope to treat other feral cases. Dean walked back to where Gabe had stopped just outside the ward. He enveloped the smaller omega in a hug.

“Thanks, Doc,” Dean whispered. Then he walked out to start the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a kitten update: my older cat still hates her, the meeting with puppy didn't go well (kitten freaked out, puppy didn't care) and apparently I am my kitten's favorite thing to climb. I have scratches everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

Moving into the Roadhouse was more of a learning curve than Dean had expected. First there was the sharing of space and a bed with Sam; they hadn’t shared in years and had to negotiate things like which side of the bed they wanted. Dean found himself falling back into his old mindset of Sam as his pup but Sam was quick to remind him that they were brothers and Sam was all grown up. Once in a while things got tense and Cas would have to step in. Part of Dean wanted Cas to always side with him but more of him was glad Cas was the type of alpha to be completely fair and call Dean out when he was being a brat. Once in a while he would act like a brat just to have Cas call him on it.

Then there was the job. Dean had worked in bars and roadhouse before so the learning process wasn’t too bad. Ellen and Jo, even the cook Benny, were very supportive. If he ever looked like he was getting overwhelmed or going to lose his temper they would step in. Mostly with a sarcastic comment or two but it never felt unkind. Cas had also taken to going to the roadhouse for his lunch break and Ellen let Dean take his break once Cas walked in. Dean loved those mini dates, having lunch together.

The hardest thing, though, was the therapy. Even though he agreed to it, Dean tried to back out of it. He told Sammy that there was nothing wrong with his head. Sam had reassured him that no one thought that but Dean wasn’t sure. Gabe was the one who ultimately convince Dean to go. He had come by to talk to Dean alone. 

“I heard you want to back out of therapy,” Gabe stated after him and Dean had gotten through the small talk of catching up.

Dean had been startled by the conversation switch and got defensive. “There’s nothing wrong with my head,” he told Gabe, repeating what he had said to Sam.

Gabe rolled his eyes at him. “I’m not telling you to go to therapy because i think you’re crazy. I’m telling you to go because you are self sacrificing and if you want to have a life with my brother you need to learn to deal with it.”

Dean stared at him and Gabe’s voice got gentle. “I don’t know your whole story. I don’t know what you had to go through as a kid, a teen, or an adult, but from what I have heard it must have been hell. You presented at an age where you should have barely understood the differences between male and female, let alone the subgenders. Then you raised your brother. I can’t imagine how that even worked. But that’s the thing, you need someone to talk to about this.”

“I have you and Sammy and Cas,” Dean muttered.

“Yes but we’re friends and family. Sometimes you need to talk things through with someone who has no emotional investment in it.” Gabe explained.

He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Please try it. At least a couple sessions. If you still don’t want to after five sessions we will let it go.”

Dean had agreed and that was how he had found his way to Dr Tess Reaper’s office. In that first session they had talked about Dean going feral and touched on his childhood a bit. By the time Dean had left he felt like he had been run over by Baby. He made it back to the roadhouse, went straight to his room and huddled in the nest of blankets he made himself. Sammy climbed in beside him. The cuddles made him feel better. 

The next few sessions were not any easier for Dean but he had found that a day or two after them he would feel lighter than he had in years. After a particularly brutal trip down memory lane, when he was back in his nest Sam asked if he wanted another therapist. Dean thought about it, thought about just stopping but finally just said “nah, Tess is cool.”

One thing that the therapy was revealing was how bad John Winchester had been as a dad. He had always kinda known that but had justified it with excuses like he was trying his best, and he had lost his wife. But when Tess had asked what Dean would do if Cas died and they had a pup together Dean knew he would do everything in his power to make sure that pup had the best life it could. Then he found Cas and cried in his arms for almost an hour at the thought of losing him. Tess later apologized for that.

The real breakthrough though was when she asked Dean what would happen if they found John (Dean didn’t even think of him as dad anymore) and he came to visit. Dean realized that John wouldn’t approve of any of it. He would likely call Dean weak for having gone feral and now taking therapy, for relying on his brother to get him through. He would probably pick a fight with Sam within minutes of seeing each other again. He would hate that Gabe, an omega, was a doctor and scoff at Cas for being a cop. But what would really get him going was the fact Dean and Cas planned to mate. He would go on about how unnatural it was, two males mating, how they should give it up and find nice girls to settle down with. John would hate everything that was bringing Dean happiness.

Dean had cried after that session but afterwards felt freer and more comfortable with himself as an omega, than he had in years. He didn’t need John’s negativity and homophobic opinions to get in the way of his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an epilogue left!

Dean watched as Sam packed up his bag. It had been almost a month since Dean had been released from the hospital and it was time for Sam to head back to Stanford. He wasn’t going to be away long, just a week to finish his exams. Then he would be back for the summer. He would be bringing Jess with him.

Dean was sad to see him go. He felt like he had only just got his brother back but Cas reminded him that Sam had his own life to live. Plus Sam had promised to visit whenever he could. That helped.

Dean gave a quick check around the room to make sure Sam wasn't leaving anything behind. Over the last couple days Dean had been fussing over Sam, making sure his laundry was done, checking that he had his plane tickets ready, and such. Sam had been putting up with it good humoredly. 

What he didn't know was that while doing the latest laundry, Dean had snuck a few hundred dollars in Sam's jeans pocket. It was just money he had made through tips and a couple pool games but it made him feel better sending Sam off with something. Sam might have a full ride through scholarships but he was still a full time student with no job. Dean just wanted him to have some money to spend on fun things. Plus it made up for all the birthdays and Christmases he'd missed.

"Alright Sammy, it looks good here. I'm just going to go get Benny to make you a sandwich for your flight." Dean told his brother.

He heard Sam groan dramatically over Dean's fussing as he left the room but knew the sandwich would still be appreciated. Sam ate like a horse.

Benny was happy to make the sandwich and even threw in a slice of pie. Dean was going to pay but Ellen just gave him a look and he backed down. Sam had made a good impression with her and her daughter. 

"Hey Deano, how's it going?" Gabe called as he and Cas walked in. The words were upbeat but the tone was just a little off.

Dean gave Cas a questioning look as he stepped in for a hug. "Gabe is just feeling a little sad to see Sam go," Cas whispered. Gabe glared at Cas for saying that but didn't argue it.

Dean moved and gave Gabe a hug too. He was glad the other omega had come to see Sam as family too. 

Dean released him and stepped back. “Alright I’m going to check on Baby. Send Sam out when he’s ready to go.”

Cas followed Dean out to the car. While they waited for Sam to finish his goodbyes and come out Cas asked Dean about the car. Dean could tell that Cas knew nothing about cars but was happy to tell him all about the impala, what made her the best and the love Dean had put into her to keep her in such good condition. It was a very effective distraction. Dean didn't notice the passage of time until he saw Sam coming out of the roadhouse, Gabe trailing behind him. 

Dean slid into the driver's seat as Sam put his bags in the trunk and watched as Cas blocked Sam from sitting in the back, choosing to sit there himself. Sam said his goodbyes to Gabe who still seemed sad to see him go. Cas reassured Sam it was because Gabe thought of him as family. 

The drive wasn't long. Dean kept his spirits up by singing loudly along with his music. Sam tried to change the tape at one point but Dean reminded him, " Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Sam glared at him but kept quiet.

Too soon they pulled into the airport and found parking. Sammy got his bags out of the trunk and Dean slipped his lunch into his carry on. Then there was an awkward moment as they stared at each other not saying anything.

Dean made the first move, pulling Sammy into a tight hug. “Stay safe, Sammy.” He told him.

"You too Dean." Sam replied. Then he added "I'll call as soon as I land." 

Dean nodded and let him go.

Castiel stepped forward and also gave Sammy a hug. He didn't say anything. But Sammy did. He whispered something to Cas that had him nodding, then they stepped apart. Sam picked up his bag, ready to go in.

Dean and Cas climbed back into the impala, with Cas in the front seat this time. Dean watched Sam give a final wave and headed into the airport. Dean watched him go. Cas gave his hand a squeeze and Dean felt that everything was going to be alright. He put the car in drive and headed forward to his future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had alot of fun coming up with the ceremony in this chapter. It was kinda my favorite thing.

Epilogue

Dean stared across the clearing to his soon to be mate. He was nervous and excited. Sam was by his side, Gabe by Cas’s side and Bobby and Jess made a third point to the triangle. Gabe, Jess and Bobby were all dressed up, while Sam, Dean and Cas were dressed in drawstring pants with tank tops. It looked like a slumber party stumbled into a wedding. 

When Dean and Cas started planning their mating ceremony they decided to try to make it as close to traditional as they could and felt comfortable with. A truly traditional mating ceremony had everyone participating/observing naked and sex/mating bite exchange itself was done in front of witnesses. Neither Cas or Dean (or anyone else attending the ceremony, for that matter) felt comfortable with that. So they had decided to wear clothes and keep the actual mating to themselves.

So here they were. Jess had set up a video camera on a tripod to capture the whole event. They had also taken photos before moving into the clearing. Now they were just waiting for Bobby, the officiator of the ceremony, to get things started.He gave a nod and Cas stepped forward.

“I, Castiel Novak, challenge you, Sam Winchester, for the right to mate the omega, Dean Winchester.”

“I accept your challenge,” Sam responded.

Cas rushed forward in a low tackle to Sam’s stomach. Sam had height and even weight on Cas but he was no match for the alpha’s strength. Dean watched as the two men grappled for several minutes until Cas managed to pin Sam down. It was really hot to see.

Sam yielded then it was Dean’s turn. They had gone back and forth about including this in the ceremony, it wasn’t very common for the matings to include a challenge between the omega and alpha. But Bobby had found out that most ceremonies that involved a male omega did have this challenge. It was so the alpha could demonstrate their strength to the omega.

Dean stepped forward. He was a good fighter and had even beaten alphas before but Cas was deceptively strong. Dean managed to get in a couple hits and he was proud to later say that he lasted longer than Sam (Sam would claim that Cas went easy on Dean) but soon he was pinned with Cas’s teeth gently pressing over his mating gland. Dean could feel himself slick and was glad he had thought to wear heat underwear to prevent it being obvious.

At this point in a traditional mating Dean would be stuck on Cas’s knot with a mating bite on his neck. But luckily for everyone, they had more restraint than that. Cas helped Dean up, who leaned close and whispered “We are doing that again sometime, without the audience.”

Cas chuckled and they went back to their own sides. 

“When an alpha and omega mate they leave their old nests to make a new nest together. Castiel what do you bring to your nest?” Bobby recited.

Cas stepped forward again this time holding a small pie. “I bring my strength, my protection and my provisions.” The food was meant to symbolize his ability to provide for his omega and any pups they would have.

“And Dean, what do you bring to the nest?” Bobby asked, turning to Dean.

Dean stepped forward holding a large soft blanket. It was green and blue plaid, reflecting Dean’s green and Cas’s blue eyes. Dean was sentimental that way. “I bring my comfort and my nurturing.” He paused then added “And my protection.”

Cas smiled at him, a sappy smile that Dean would have hated on anyone else. On Cas though, it just gave off warm, fuzzy feelings.

Meeting in the middle Dean lay the blanket on the ground to symbolize their nest. Cas took his hand and led him to sit down on the blanket. Once they were settled Cas offered Dean a fork and they both dug into the pie. With Dean helping out they made it through the pie quickly. Once they were done Cas set aside the pie plate and forks. They sat there on the blanket holding hands and staging into each other's eyes.

“In front of witnesses Castiel and Dean have shown that they are ready to face all challengers and make a nest together. I declare them mates.” Bobby announced. Cheers broke out from Sam, Jess, and Gabe as they leaned forward and kissed. 

Dean looked at his mate. He was dirty and disheveled and perfect. It was hard to believe just months before Dean had been tired and fighting feral. Now he was more alive than ever, had found his mate and had overcome feral. His life was awesome.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me this whole story. If you haven't read them already there are two more stories in this series.  
> I am also planning to write a little timestamp thing taking place after all this mostly from Cas's POV. Hope to see you all there!


End file.
